


Light and Smoke

by space_lace



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of rare calm between the young soudaishou and one of his Hyakki-members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Youhime comes into their lives.

Light was filtering through the shoji-screen, and Nurarihyon rolled over on his stomach when the light got into his eyes. Early mornings was not for him, and he didn't like waking up. The futon felt too big though, and he cracked an eye open. He was sure that when he went to sleep, Gyuuki had been there. He rolled around almost entirely. When he opened his eyes again, it turned out that it wasn't morning. It was night, and it couldn't have been more than an hour since he fell asleep. And the light had been from the moon. Two shoji-screens stood wide open, letting the light flow into the room. Gyuuki was sitting by the open screens, leaning against the frame. He was looking at the calm scenery outside, but when Nurarihyon moves, he looks over to him. “Why're you sitting over there, Gyuuki?”

The young commander comes over to where Gyuuki is sitting, and crawls up in his lap, leaning his cheek against the other's shoulder. He closes his eyes, relaxed where he is, and Gyuuki wraps his arms around him. For a while, neither of them talks, nor do they move. It's nice to just sit there and listen to the sounds of the night when no one seemed to be awake.

Gyuuki stifled a quiet laugh as he noticed the soft breathing in his ear. His commander had already fallen asleep in his arms.


End file.
